


I Hope You Like Perfume

by VermontScribble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermontScribble/pseuds/VermontScribble
Summary: Loki hates Christmas, but this years' annual school Christmas dance changes his mind on the holiday just a little.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> A two or three part story (depending on how long this gets) for the "God Squad". I decided on a Christmas themed story based on what I used to do at my school on the last day before the Christmas holidays (minus the dance and fancy outfits). I hope you will enjoy. Of course, now I've put these two together, they'll have a lot more stories. 
> 
> Also, please remember that in the original mythology, of which this is based upon, Thor and Loki are not related. Their parents and even species are entirely different. I would appreciate if you do not see this through narrow, fandom eyes and leave nice comments that are not based entirely on whether or not this is an incorrect relationship.

Laufey had a habit of saying ‘another day, another dollar’. She meant it in an optimistic way in that every day was new and another chance to earn some money and enjoy the welcome weather. However, it was winter and she had been staying optimistic by listening to Christmas songs way too early. November was barely in its grave, so to speak (it was technically December 13th) and she was dancing and twirling around the house with yards of tinsel and strings of twinkling fairy lights. 

Loki hated Christmas. He much preferred Halloween. Dark colours were the norm for the day and he got to wear something creepier than usual. Christmas meant his school would be hosting the usual Christmas ball and expecting each student to show up in something horribly tacky or needlessly flashy. He hated every part of it. The loud music, the food, the bad dancing and the even worse music. 

There was something good about the Christmas school dance though. He got to see students from other clubs and other classes that he only caught glimpses of during recess. Maybe this was the year he’d be able to make a new friend. He doubted it, since his other two friends, Athena and Aphrodite had been reluctant in meeting anyone new. Maybe they liked Loki to themselves?

Nevermind his awkward friends, he thinks, as he makes his way to the bus station in his winter gear. He’d been asked by the school to bring a snack and a drink for their Home Room party. His mother had given him a heavy bottle of cherry cola and a bag of crisps and shooed him out the door with a cheery smile and an enthusiastic wave. 

* * *

Home Room was just as he thought it would be. Too loud. Too overwhelming. He’d left his contribution on the designated table and skulked to the back of the room to hide in the corner, writing another Old Norse poem into his notebook. The homeroom teacher had noticed him not enjoying himself and crept over with sad eyes. Mrs Elyasdottir was lovely, but she sometimes mistook Loki’s overwhelmed self as being upset rather than being unable to do anything but stim. 

“Loki, why don’t you join in?” She asks, crouching in front of his desk. She places a lightly frosted cupcake down and smiles gently. A kind soul, Mrs Eylasdottir, but sometimes forgetful of why Loki didn’t like these things. 

“I don’t want to. It’s too loud,” He says, drumming his fingers on the desk to keep calm. Mrs Eylasdottir nods kindly and pulls up a chair. She looks over to the poem Loki had been writing and exclaims a little ‘wow’. 

“You’re very good at runes, Loki. Is it an interest of yours?” She asks politely. Loki shows her the rest of the book, every page written in perfect runes throughout. She claps quietly and points to a particular word. 

“That one says Fenrir,” She says with a small chuckle. Loki nods. He’s grateful she’d taken time away from the other students to try her best to calm him down and looked at his interests to do so. That’s why he liked Mrs Eylasdottir, because she was considerate and careful. She stands up and claps her hands loudly this time, heads turning. 

“Can we all sit quietly for ten minutes?” She asks. Some students look confused, others are grabbing at the last few cakes and taking them politely and quietly back to their desks. She smiles at how well behaved this rowdy bunch of teens were in comparison to some others. She taps a stack of papers to the desk. 

“Remember I gave you all these papers to fill out. Well, they’re for a Secret Santa event the whole school is participating in. Your papers were given to another homeroom and you are now going to be assigned someone. You just have to get them a gift without them finding out it’s you, got it?” Mrs Eylasdottir says. She’s beaming from ear to ear and decides to read out who got who, as they were all from a different homeroom. Loki thought anyone could cheat here, but it was all in good fun so he supposed it didn’t matter. 

Mrs Eylasdottir reads out each name, passing the papers to each student as they walk up. She’d picked who she wanted to give each student to as then she felt it would be even more random. Loki feels terribly nervous. 

“Amun you get Aphrodite, Bennu with Ares, Flora with Apollo, Artemis with Baldur, Demeter with Ra, Hemera with Athena, Venus with Perses, Osiris with Isis, Hod with Tiresias and Loki with Thor,” Mrs Eylasdottir says. There’s a few more students she calls forward, but after Loki heard his name he began to haze, staring down at the paper he was given. 

Thor seemed like a great sounding guy. He wrote that he liked anything to do with a certain heavy metal band, had an affinity for vikings and his heart melted to those who bought him another book or two. Loki had forgotten what he’d written, but if it had been given to someone who knew nothing of what he meant then he was in for a scare when he opened whatever they bought him. He raises his hand as if someone had made him. 

“Yes, Loki?” Mrs Eylasdottir asks kindly. He fumbles for the words and shortly finds them. 

“So, are they given our papers or does their class get randomised too?” He asks. Other students nod as if wanting to know the answer. Some other parrot Loki’s clearly crucial question. Mrs Eylasdottir cocks her head and twitches her nose a little. 

“Well, I’m unsure. Maybe if you’re lucky they’ll have your name,” She says, and leaves it at that. Not before she explains the long and confusing rules of course. Loki memorises every single one. The gift had to be under $50, the receipt had to be included in case what had been given was clothing of the incorrect size and it had to be wrapped before the end of year Christmas assembly, when gifts would be given out by the teachers. Loki isn’t sure he likes the pressure of impressing this ‘Thor’, but he feels he knows the name. This shouldn’t be so hard. 

* * *

It was hard indeed. Loki stands inside of a Hot Topic with his mother behind him, ogling at shelves of merchandise from movies she’d never even heard of. She nudges him towards something promising and grins. 

“Well?” She asks as she herself peruses through t-shirts she found rather quaint. Loki thinks the bracelets he finds are cute, but the teacher didn’t say they could only buy one gift, so it’s a pair of converse and a bracelet set. He was sure he was getting the nicer half, and when it came to wrapping he put the other bracelet neatly on top of the box. He throws in a candy bar for good measure and hopes that makes him look good. 

He feels restless as he tries to sleep that night. The next Friday is the day of the Christmas dance and he’s not sure he’s going to like it much. He was sure he’d live through it, but he’d been grumbling and huffing the entire day or hiding out in the toilets. 

* * *

Loki wakes up earlier than usual, his nerves playing with him in a way he hated so much. His mother had laid out his outfit on his desk and left a note on top the night before. It was next to his backpack, which she had packed with everything he needed and put on top of the gift he needed to take for the Secret Santa exchange. He smiles.

“You’re up early,” Fárbauti says. He and Laufey are already eating breakfast, but Loki had taken extra time to make himself look nice. He’d matched his subtle makeup with the colours in his outfit. A deep green with gold and black. Laufey had gone out of her way to tailor him the outfit just in time. He couldn’t ask for a more talented mother. Her work was meticulous and stunning. 

“Son, are you wearing makeup?” Fárbauti asks, fork still stabbed into a wedge of toast. The egg had since fallen back onto the plate with a greasy splat. Loki reads the room, and nods, looking behind himself. 

“I can go wash it off,” he mumbles. Fárbauti shakes his head and lowers his fork to his plate. 

“No! It looks nice. Don’t ruin your hard work. I just wondered, is all. _Love_ the coordination,” Fárbauti says. He gestures to Loki’s outfit and smiles. He looks rather proud of his son and Loki feels as if he’d done something right for once. He always worried his father would react negatively, but so far everything had been positive and adoring. He liked it that way. 

“Well, I best be off. I’ll miss the bus,” Loki says. Laufey looks concerned. 

“Did you eat?” She asks, shoving a snack in his direction. Loki struggles not to gag and pushes it back. He looks a little paler than usual and Laufey uses all the energy and willpower she has not to stand up and worry over him. 

“Are you alright? Nerves?” She asks. Loki merely nods and makes his way out the door. Laufey springs up to wave him off, smiling wide. “Have a lovely last day! Get back safe,” 

She knows he always does, but even so, she worries about her boy. She loves him dearly and thought every day that she’d never forgive herself if anything were to happen to him. It never did though, because Loki was a smart boy. A real clever kid. 

* * *

Home Room is different. The teacher registers each student, but instead of sending them off to their first lesson when the time in the homeroom ends, she files them out to the hall and Loki supposes this is where things begin. He feels silly and probably looks it too, but the nerves wracking his body were enough to hide any background giggles sent in his direction. 

Once they’re all in the hall, they’re sat into the many tiered seats as their headmaster stands at the front, microphone on his podium as he smiles. He taps it carefully and a tinny ring radiates around the hall briefly. Some students noticeably wince at the sound, the headmaster apologises, then begins. 

“As you know, today is the last day of term before you all go off and enjoy your holidays, however you celebrate them. Now, as you all know, you were all assigned another student for a Secret Santa event. We shall now be handing out those gifts. You were told to label the gift and write a card, placed on the inside, so the recipient knows who you now are. So, without further ado, Mr Antony will pass out the gifts,” 

Mr Antony goes for the smaller ones first. He picks up a small gold gift, wrapped carefully. The headmaster taps him. 

“Ah, yes. You must come up to the front to receive your gift, and later will be the awards ceremony, so you’ll be up here a lot if you’re lucky!” Mr Antony exclaims with a large smile. Loki gulps. 

Mr Antony looks back at the gift he has in his hands and taps his small lapel microphone with careful consideration of certain students. He looks around and gives a gentle smile. 

“Athena,” He says. She makes her way to the front, long golden hair coiled in perfect ringlets down her back. Her golden dress has a small slit up the side and the back is open. She wears a lot of golden jewelry and subtle golden makeup. It seems gold was her thing. Her shoes, though far from his sight to make out the label, were clearly Jimmy Choo. Loki knew Athena too well to think she’d be wearing anything else. 

Athena takes the gift gently and thanks Mr Antony. Her voice was like warm honey, her hair looked rather like it too and Loki felt himself embarrassed by the fact she looked much better in gold than he ever could. He felt ridiculous. 

Mr Antony picks up another small gift, wrapped delicately with red paper and a large golden doily, topped with a bow of perfect red. He looks at the intricate handwriting and smiles, looking over the crowd of students again before looking at who he wanted. 

“Venus,” He says. She steps forward and quickly tots down the stairs in court heels. She’s dressed in red with ivory white and golden accessories. It seemed the people wrapping the gifts took into account the favourite colours of the recipient. Loki had made sure to do the same. She takes her gift with a kind smile and makes her way back to her seat. 

Mr Antony picks up the nest present, a little ‘fragile’ sticker neatly presented on the front next to a little note that had been taped on in the cutest way. The wrapping was an emerald green with black ribbons and a large gold glitter bow. Mr Antony reads the blocky handwriting and smiles, looking at Loki. 

Loki felt his chest burning, his stomach lurched and he got up slowly, fiddling with his outfit to try and look presentable. He makes his way to the front in the god awful outfit he was wearing. At first he praised his mother for her incredible handiwork, but now he was in school in front of everyone, he felt sick wearing it. 

He makes his way to the front slowly, trying not to cry. He could feel eyes staring, like lasers in his back and he just knew he was being laughed at. He hated it. His face was burning and his eyes stung horribly. Mr Antony turns off his microphone momentarily. 

“Are you alright, Loki?” He asks gently as he passes him his gift. Loki nods, pulling himself together. Mr Antony thinks he’ll have a chance to talk with him later and ask if he really was alright, but gestures for him to return to his seat. Loki feels relieved. 

Loki puts his gift in his lap and watches the rest of his peers. His heart drops, however, when he sees the gift he wrapped. A large box with blue wrapping and a carefully tied gold bow. The tag is covered in a little too much glitter and he fears Mr Antony may be unable to read his handwriting, but all is fine. He doesn’t know why he’s worrying. 

“Thor,” Mr Antony says. Loki had never met Thor before, but good lord, he might have just fallen in love. Thor gets up and makes his way to the front, suited in all blue with a red and black cloak, fastened by golden brooches. His hair was braided in some spots and adorned with golden beads. Loki knew his mother, and Thor seemed to look rather like her. 

Thor returns to his seat, and smiles over at Loki, winking. Loki feels his heart leap in his chest and if he wasn’t careful he was sure it’d leave his body entirely. He feels his face burn red and hides himself behind his long black cloak his mother had added to his suit. 

* * *

Many more students claim their gifts and put them in their bags or in carrier bags they had been instructed to bring. Loki puts his carefully in the extra bag his mother had kindly packed. Mr Antony moves aside as the headmaster takes centre stage once more. He taps his microphone and apologises once more when it squeaks. 

“Well. Now you all have your gifts, it’s time we moved on to awards. Your homeroom teachers were tasked with making awards for best at this and funniest at that and others will also be gaining awards for class contributions, good grades, perfect attendance and anything else that we have all deemed worthy. I want to start with Mrs Eylasdottir and her awards for her homeroom,” 

Mrs Eylasdottir steps forward and hopes her lapel microphone is working. She has a stack of papers and cards in her hand, and now Loki and a few other students realise there’s been another few tables with gifts on them. Of course, not everyone would get a gift, some would be returning to their seats with a mere certificate. 

“First up, I want to award Artemis for her outstanding work she does during homeroom. She’s caring and always makes sure things are tidy,” 

Artemis walks to the front, sashaying almost. She’s in a loose dress of a perfect red along with a white jacket she’d thrown on. Her shoes were modest flats, seeing as she wasn’t the biggest fan of heels. She takes the certificate with a friendly grin and gets given a chocolate. She throws it to someone Loki can’t quite see and she jogs up the stairs and swings into her seat situated next to the aisle. 

“Next I want to award Hod. He perseveres and never lets anything challenging stop him from trying. He’s wonderful and always does his best,” Mrs Eylasdottir says. She takes the certificate and holds it out so that Hod could feel where it was. He taps his cane against the floor as he makes his way forward, dressed nicely in a plain black suit and a red tie with mistletoe on his lapel. 

He takes the certificate and is given a gift from the table. On it is a label made with a braille maker and he smiles, satisfied. A box of chocolate, Loki notices. Lucky for him. 

“Next, I want to award Hemera for always making sure everyone is okay. She’s kind, welcoming and always there for others,” Mrs Eylasdottir says with a kind smile. Hemera makes her way to the front. She looks stunning. Her dress is layered over a sheer top covered with stars and moons. It’s a long black dress of a velvet like material along with a sheen. Her tights were glittery and her shoes a pretty ankle boot with moons. 

Hemera takes the certificate and is given a small chocolate, as Artemis had been given. She pockets it and makes her way back to her seat, moon and star earrings jangling and bouncing. 

“Finally, I want to award Loki for his artistic skills and his way of expressing thoughts. He’s truly a gift to have in the homeroom and a wonderful student overall,” Mrs Eylasdottir says. Loki feels his face burn once again and gets up slowly, awkwardly walking down the steps once again. He almost trips, but someone carefully grabs his wrist to balance him. He dares look, but as he glances back as he gets to the floor he sees it was indeed Thor who had helped. Loki feels sick again. 

He takes his certificate and is instructed to take a gift from the table. He chooses carefully and makes his way back to his seat, his stomach churning. He sits down, breathing deeply and sipping on the drink he’d been given. He thanked his mother for packing iced tea. He needed it. 

Finally, the awards were over and the headmaster stepped to his podium once again. He refrained from tapping the microphone this time. Some students, who had hated it the first two times, sighed with relief. The headmaster leans forward and starts with his final messages. 

“Right. Now that we have all gotten our rewards and gifts have been handed out to everyone, I want to take a minute to tell you all about the rules of our Christmas dance and what will be happening at the party.”

“After this assembly has concluded you will all be taken back to your homerooms. You will then be given an option to do other things before Christmas lunch and then the dance. Recess will be the same during break and you will be allowed to get food from the lunch hall as a snack. Food will also be available in your homeroom, so you mainstay there if you choose to do so,” 

The headmaster checks the notes he has laid in front of him and nods to himself, continuing, 

“Feel free to hang around with friends from other homerooms and enjoy yourselves. See you after Christmas, or whatever you celebrate! Enjoy!” The headmaster leaves it at that, moves aside and the homeroom teachers disperse with their students one row of seats at a time. 

* * *

Loki looks at the options. English for creative writing, mathematics for the Christmas math challenge, art class for something maybe a little more exciting, and everything else which seemed to be various themed activities. 

Artemis gently nudges him and looks down at the options too. She looks stunning close up, but Loki only saw her as a friend and someone he could trust. He stays quiet and lets her choose something. She walks off, skipping out the room towards English class, someone else’s hand in hers. Perhaps it was Athena, or Aphrodite. 

Loki decides on staying in homeroom. It was safer there, and Mrs Eylasdottir was nice to him. He finds himself in a rather empty classroom with about three other people, listening to music on laptops or their phones. Loki joins them and gets his sketchbook, flipping to an empty page.

* * *

The room is quiet for a while as students come and go, getting food and enjoying various activities. Loki, however, wants recess to come quicker. The clock ticked closer and closer to the bell ringing any minute and he was going to get another drink. He’d finished his due to nerves and wanted to get something else. Maybe he’d be able to snag a lemonade. 

The bell rings its tinny sound and the students he’d been in the room with all file out. Some leave their bags behind, others take them. Loki throws his bag over his shoulder and makes his way to the lunch hall, phone in hand. 

* * *

He finds a table and hides away from everyone else, taking small bites from a snack he’d shoved into his bag on the way out of the homeroom. He looks around, every student in fancy outfits ready for the dance at the end of the day. Artemis and Athena were chatting happily with Aphrodite, Venus and Medusa. They had their little ‘girls table’, but they daren’t call it the ‘popular girls’ table. No, that was reserved for another group of ladies. Cleo was a part of that lot, along with Gaia. 

On another table populated with what Loki would call jocks were Apollo, Mars, Baldur and Thor. Loki thought Thor might have hung around with the nerds or the emo kids, but it seemed he was wrong in his assumption. Not that it mattered, of course. Loki had no problems with Apollo and Mars. They were nice kids, really. 

“Hey, Thor, look who’s checking you out,” Baldur says with a cheeky grin. He was Thor’s brother, and sure they shared some similarities. They had different mothers, that was clear to see, but they shared the same grin and the same deep blue eyes Odin was rumoured to have. Loki didn’t know, he’d never met him. 

“Oh. I’ll see you later, guys, alright?” Thor asks. He gets up, slinging his bags over his shoulder and grabbing his affects from the table. The other boys nod, dispersing amongst other tables of other friends. Thor makes his way over to Loki’s table and puts his bag on a chair. 

“Mind if I join you?” He asks. Loki picks up his things. 

“I’m going back to the homeroom. You can join me if you want,” Loki says. Thor nods quickly and follows behind. He was going to ask if Loki wanted to go to English class for a bit of writing, but he decided to ask a little later after he’d properly had a chat with him. 

* * *

The two of them sit in the homeroom, snacking and doing their own thing for a minute. Thor shuffles his chair over and smiles, throwing his bag under the table Loki was sat at. 

“Can I help you?” Loki asks. It’s sarcastic, really, because he’s got a rather silly smirk on his pale face. Thor laughs gently. 

“I wanted to get to know you,” Thor says. He unknowingly rests a hand on top of Loki’s, but Loki didn’t dare move his in case it looked as if he didn’t like Thor. 

“I like books, I guess. I also write poetry in Old Norse,” Loki says. He grimaces when Thor doesn’t reply right away. He’s worried he may have said too much. Thor smiles.

“That’s cool. My mother knows some Old Norse. She teaches me how to write runes. Hey, you’re talented, then,” Thor says. Loki feels his face burn with blush for what had to be the fifth time that day. He leans forward. Thor grins. 

“I also wanted to ask something, Loki,” he says. Loki nods slowly. 

“Would you go to the dance with me? I know everyone dances by themselves but I want you to know you have me if you get overwhelmed,” Thor says. He knows Loki has ADHD, as he heard Artemis discussing it with her brother Apollo and telling him not to be so mean around Loki. 

“Ah, so you know I’m weird,” Loki says. He doesn't answer the question right away. Thor shakes his head with a sad smile. He looks for reassuring words. 

“No! You’re just Loki. I don’t mind if there’s anything wrong with you. That doesn’t matter to me. What matters is that you have someone to turn to if you need to, alright,” Thor admits, hoping this would cheer Loki up. It clearly does, as Loki has a faint smile back on his face. 

“Thank you. I have to ask you, though, Thor. Are you, you know, asking me out?” Loki questions. 

“Well, that too. I think you’re beautiful, if you don’t mind me calling you that,” Thor says. Loki feels his face go bright red again and he tries to turn away. 

“Ah. Sorry. It’s true though. You’re stunning. So, what do you say? Be my boyfriend?” 

Loki doesn’t quite know what to say. He’s blushing, his heart is pounding and he feels his stomach knot. It’s quite a lot, but he wants this more than anything. He can’t think, his head spinning and his eyes hurting. He turns back around with a calm face.

“Yes,” He says. His voice squeaks. Thor thinks it’s the most adorable thing he’s seen from Loki the entire day, and he’s almost as giddy. He just hopes the dance would go well, and maybe they’d get to go to many more together. Prom was the next year for the two of them, of course, and if they were still together, Thor was sure they’d win. 

* * *

The lunch bell rings. 


	2. Tell Me Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch is nice, Thor is nicer. Loki wonders if he's good at dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this new chapter. It's significantly shorter just because the last one was rather long. I promise you the final and last chapter will be nice and long too.

Loki likes the idea of turkey for lunch. It was better than the sandwiches the school usually had as an option. He feels warm inside just thinking of gravy and heaps of vegetables. It would be nothing in comparison to his fathers’ culinary skill, but it was better than a floppy ham and cheese sandwich. 

Loki sits alone, waiting for his friends. He’d applied perfume cautiously so as to not make anyone gag at how strong it was. He smelled like something far too floral and a little too sickly. 

Aphrodite and Athena sit at the other end, chatting om about the gifts they got. Athena shows off a flashy necklace and Aphrodite holds up her hand, a charm bracelet visibly from Pandora glinting in the over-saturated lights of the lunch hall. 

“Loki. Show us what you got, will you!” Athena says a tad too enthusiastically. Aphrodite nods in agreement, Artemis joining them with a happy nod. She has a new bag, it seems. 

“I haven’t opened it,” Loki says. He’s looking around for Thor, who had told him he’d only be a minute to grab something from Art class. Loki had politely asked him to pick up his things too, and Thor had happily agreed. 

“Go on! Open it!” Athena says, sitting down. She carefully moves her dress so she doesn’t rip it if she sits on it funny. Loki sighs, looking down to the label. His name was written in block handwriting that reminded him of some of the jocks. They often wrote on the whiteboard in math class. Insults, mostly. 

“Alright, if you insist,” Loki says with a grin. He gently tugs at the masterfully tied black ribbon after taking off the golden bow. He looks at the craftiness of the wrapping and hates the idea of ripping up Thor’s hard work. 

Speaking of the devil, Thor had returned with a pile of books and a project clearly marked with his name. A small sculpture of the mighty hammer Mjolnir upon a runestone. 

Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite all move away, back to their seats and allow Thor to join them. He’s not got any of his jock group tagging along, so they’re not too bothered by his presence at that point. Athena sighs, wishing she knew what Loki had been given. Loki merely shoves the box away. 

“You can open it if you want,” Thor says with a hearty chuckle. It only takes that for Loki to decide that he should stop holding off from doing so. Besides, he was curious now and wanted to peek. What was the point? He grabs it with careful hands and places it in front of everyone. 

Aphrodite and Athena look most excited, but Artemis had always been laid back, so perhaps her expression just didn’t show her true feelings. Loki felt all the same. 

“I wanna know what it is!” Athena exclaims, taking her lipstick from a bag made just for them and applying it by looking in her phone camera. She looked even better than before, and Loki wondered how a simple application of lipstick managed to make Athena even more radiant. Of course, she was sitting next to the most beautiful girl in school, and her girlfriend. 

“Okay, okay,” Loki says. He’s feeling slightly overwhelmed by the attention, but he doesn’t mind it too much, appreciating that his friends were just as curious. So, Loki continues to unwrap the gift gently, minding the tape and being wary not to rip the paper too much. 

Sitting on the table after he’d finally unwrapped it, was a box of a dainty little perfume with the prettiest packaging he swore he’d ever seen. It was a small bottle, of course, but he was grateful for that. 

A perfume called ‘Libre’. YSL, no less. It shocked him really, to see such a lovely gift be given to him. The bottle was clear, save the golden logo which embellished it. It looked stunning, and he instantly got the idea to put some on to test it. A note taped to the back of the box catches his eye. Written in that same blocky writing is a cute sentence that almost melts him. 

‘I didn’t quite know what you liked. You’re a curious guy. I hope you like perfume,’. There’s a hopeful looking smiley face drawn next to it. Loki grins wide and thanks Thor once again. 

“You’re so sweet,” He says. Thor waves a hand as if he didn’t want the compliment, but he likes to hear it. He looks slightly pink in the face. 

“Who would guess you already know Loki so well,” Athena says. Thor waves his hand dismissively again and smiles slightly. Loki had nice friends. Always good to see. 

* * *

They make their way back to the homeroom, smiling and giggling. Athena and Aphrodite had already skipped off to the English classroom to get their books and to continue what was most likely romantic poetry. Artemis had joined with her brother Apollo to go and play some basketball. The sports hall was clearly still open for anyone interested in doing that. 

Loki liked it much more in the homeroom, and Thor was beginning to see why. It was familiar, much quieter and a lot more enjoyable than going to do some silly maths challenge with the nerds. Loki much prefers the company of his sketchbook and a spells book he wrote Norse poems in. 

Thor scrolls through Instagram, bored. Loki hates the lack of conversation between the two of them, but he supposes it's him that isn’t doing much in terms of starting a conversation. 

“Thor, tell me something,” Loki says. Thor looks up from browsing a shop online. 

“What is it you want to hear?” Thor asks. He’s going through his sketchbook and Loki cannot help but peak at some of his work. It's impressive, really. 

“Tell me what you like about me,” Loki says. His voice is quiet, almost hushed so no one else around could hear. Thor takes the hint and leans in, lips brushing dangerously against Loki’s ear. 

“I love everything about you, handsome,” Thor says. Loki blushes bright red, slapping both hands on the table. Thor pulls back with what could only be called a rather cheesy grin. 

“Why did you do that?!” Loki said with an incredulous look on his face. It’s clear he’s not mad, but rather shocked at the fact Thor had done such a thing. They both laugh at each other, and smile after, staring dreamily. 

“I love you so damn much,” Loki says with a sigh. They stay holding hands until the bell rings again, inevitably. Loki prayed Thor was good at dancing. The Christmas dance merged with disco would start soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me requests and let me know what you think of the story so far!

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed. Please send requests (vermontwrites on Tumblr or just put them in the comments) and comments to keep me motivated to carry on.


End file.
